


an odd mixture

by sheepishshipper



Series: of ice skating (and emotion) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, College, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, coffee and monster mixture that is sure to stop yuuri's heart at some point, he's just tryin to get through life like i am tbh, im at that point in the semster too tbh, kind of, poor yuuri longs for death like i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9886472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishshipper/pseuds/sheepishshipper
Summary: Phichit is torn between being horrified and impressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a crack fic bc i was bored and this comic (http://doodlesonice.tumblr.com/post/156583706556/thesis-deadlines-are-killing-me-but-until-we-get) by @doodlesonice made me laugh.

Phichit inhales a deep breath before pushing his way into the lecture hall. They were getting further into the quarter now, and with finals just around the bend, everyone was starting to get into panic mood, frantically studying every moment they could.

Phichit was no exception to this rule, having procrastinated the entirety of the first quarter, and is paying for it now as he slips into the room, begging the gods that they don’t learn anything too difficult for him to understand today because he’s still at least six chapters behind the teacher in his readings. 

“Hey Phichit!” A couple of students call, and he flashes them a bright smile, albeit strained, which they return. Everyone is stressed, and Phichit doesn’t have the worst of it; some of his friends are more than ten chapters behind, and the thought of that alone makes him want to cry tears of sympathy. He takes a seat near them, next to the quiet boy with black hair who never spoke much. Phichit was fairly charismatic, but he hadn’t managed yet to start a  real conversation with him yet, despite the fact he’d seen him at the skating club as well. He’s usually well-reserved, paying diligent attention to the teacher and taking good notes, while Phichit would be replying to texts or snapping pictures to broadcast his pain and boredom on Instagram. Today however was different. As Phichit took his seat, he noted the presence of a thermos on Yuuri’s desk, which wasn’t unusual, but what was next to it was strangely out of place.

_Energy drink?_ Phichit thinks curiously, eyeing the boy, because he had been certain the thermos contained coffee as well, and having both just seemed odd. Phichit opens his mouth to question the other skater, when he just stares at the thermos with blankest, most apathetic look Phichit has ever seen on anyone, and grabs the can of what Phichit can now tell is an extra strength Monster, snapping open the can and screwing off the thermos, mixing the two into a deadly concoction of caffeine and sugar that was sure to stop any normal person’s heart. 

Phichit is torn between being horrified and impressed. 

He glances up at Phichit, who had barely managed to catch the event on his Snapchat, and looks at him with dead eyes, holding the thermos with both hands and bringing it up to take a drink.

“I’m going to die.” He says flatly, before knocking back the entirety of the mixture, and Phichit films him as he does, taking multiple pictures as he laughs.

“Wow.” He says, leaning towards impressed, before adding, “Same.” He holds out his hand, which Yuuri stares at vacantly before clasping it in a handshake. “I’m Phichit.” He says brightly, giving the other man a wide smile. “I’ll be sure to call you an ambulance later when that stops your heart.” The man just nods.

“Thank you. Tell them my name is Yuuri Katsuki, and it’s perfectly fine if they just let me die, I’d prefer it that way.” Phichit laughs again, nodding.

“Got it, Yuuri!” He says brightly, scooting closer to sniff the remnants of the vile drink, making an impressed noise. Yuuri, he decides, is definitely someone he wants to get to know. “What year are you? It’s my first year here, so I don’t know that many people, but I’ve seen you before at the skating rink…”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @katsudonwrites (prompts taken here) or @maybekastudoncanbeouralways (yoi sideblog) on tumblr.


End file.
